StreamClan/Join
Place all requests for StreamClan '''cats only here. You can find the joining requests for SunClan, ForestClan, and IceClan on their main Clan pages. Copy the format given in the example form. Remember to read the rules before joining. Admins reserve the right to decline requests given a valid reason. Example Form (cat's name here) '''Name: Ranks: Personality (character traits, good, neutral and bad, no enormous paragraphs please!): Appearance (brief description): History: Family: Any other information you want us to know: And finally, sign with a sig/link to your profile when you're done. This page will be updated, so check back for your verdict- and a talkpage message will be sent to you as well. ''' '''Have fun! Darkberry Name: Darkberry Ranks: Kit, apprentice, warrior. Personality: Skittish, calm, quiet, calculating, can be aggresive and snappy. Apperance: Very small, long furred brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. History: Born to the leader along with her brother Stagfoot. Family: Stagfoot (Brother) Information: She was never interested in being leader and she knew she'd never be chosen anyways so she still cares a lot for her brother. 02:52, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Accepted, add her to the allegiance before you roleplay. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:54, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Frostshine & Kestrelfrost Frost: : White she-cat with green eyes. : Warrior : A bit snotty, helpful, snappy : Sister to Kestrel. : Hsitory unknown. Kestrel: : Mottled brown and gray tom with amber eyes. : Medcine cat (?) : Cheerful, anxious, quiet. : Brother to Frost. : History unknown. 03:10, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Kestrelfrost is accepted as MC, and Frostshine is accepted as a warrior. Add to allegiance before you roleplay! ~~~~ Drizzleheart : Silver tabby tom with amber eyes. : Warrior : Kind, loyal, wise : Family & history unknown 23:51, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Accepted- add to allegiances, you know the drill. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:54, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Galebreeze and Troutshade '''Gale:' Appearance: you should know it deep gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Rank: Queen Personality: Shy, kind, v v anxious, pretty much keeps to herself most of the time Family: Troutshade (brother) Trout: Appearance: sandy-gray tabby tom with blue eyes Rank: Warrior Personality: Clever, ignorant, cares a lot for his sister, loyality at its best Family: Galebreeze (sister) -- 00:21, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Accepted. Add to allegiance before roleplaying. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:25, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Larkshade and Cloudshade I need some dorky siblings. '''Larkboi:' Black and white tom, warrior, brother to Cloudshade. A selfless and shy guy who's compassionate and down-to-earth. Easily used by others and easily embarrassed, often doesn't think he's good enough. Also embarrassed by his bobbed tail. Cloudshade: Achromatic (albino) she-cat, sister to Larkshade. Warrior. She's sweet and fiery, extremely energetic and doesn't always think before she acts. However, she's quite antisocial and lonely due to her mutation/achromatic-ness. Quite easily put to shame like her brother, and too dependent for her own good. Ferret Wrangler 18:58, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Denied, go away. lol, accepted, add to allegiances before roleplaying. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 19:00, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Falconpaw welp one more hmu ''Name: Falconpaw Appearace: all of you should know this deep brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and a scar over her right eye Personality: y'all should know this too generally positive, but occasionally self-conscious and anxious. loyal as heck, pretty sweet and won't ever give up a dare. Family: Nah. No Ashfeather here. Not yet, anyway. Extra: y'all should all know that this girl's a fave of mine -- 00:30, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Axepted. Add to allegiance before roleplaying her. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|'#ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:23, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Category:StreamClan Category:Joining Pages